Love On L4
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: Heero and Duo are alone on L4 after a mission. Duo finally opens up to his feelings but how does Heero feel? 1x? 2x? Song fic to Leann Rimes Can't Fight The Moonlight please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing because if I did there would be a bit more yaoi in the show! It belongs to Bandi and Sunrise and some other Japanese companies, and I don't own the song 'Can't fight the moonlight' either that is sung by Leann Rimes so therefore belongs to her and don't even bother suing me, I assure I have nothing.

"…" = Speech //…// = Thoughts **…** = Song Lyrics

It was night before they eventually shot down the last Leo,

"Mission accomplished 02."

"Right on 01!"

Heero and Duo said form the cockpits of their gundams as they turned around their mobliesuits and headed towards the closest safehouse, which happened to be on L4.

Heero got straight down to work, he didn't even speak to his braided ally.

Duo was tired of all this –being pointedly ignored, only spoken to when necessary- business, and stormed out.

He walked through the forest where they were situated and just kept walking until he reached a clearing.

There, a saddened Duo sank to the floor against a willowy tree trunk, hugging his knees.

//Why? Why does he treat me like this? What have I ever done to him, well except for bugging him constantly and never shutting up, but still… even if he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do for him, he could still; treat me like a friend. A companion. A real person. The way Quatre does, I mean he's obviously not in love with me but he still acts kind and considerate towards me. Or maybe Heero does feel the same way. That's why he does it, but I doubt it. Even still I'll have to tell him, tonight. It probably won't make a difference, but maybe… just maybe…//    

**Under a lover's sky 

I'm gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall 

Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight starlight

There's a magical feeling so right 

It will steal your heart tonight**

Duo sighed and wiped away the glistening tears that sprang to his eyes whenever any thoughts of 'Heero' came to mind.

Duo sighed again and glanced up to the star-studded sky above him, as he did an old saying came into his head,

'Starlight starbright first star I see tonight wish I may wish I might have the wish I wish tonight.'

Duo decided to try it; he shut his eyes tightly and hoped:

//I wish Heero would pay me *some* attention, treat me with respect and maybe even, one day, love me back?//

The braided boy reopened his eyes and studied the magnificent scenery above him.

//Please let my wish come true//

But he never really believed it would.

**You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender you're heart

But you know, but you know 

That you, can't fight the moonlight

No-o you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart **

Duo was still entranced by the earth and sky. He watched the shades of green, white, violet and blue swirling together.

Blue.

The same colour as Heero's eyes.

The sky had a magical look about it and was mystical colours that had only a few little specs of light, dotted casually around, shining, yet still only artificial, stars.

It was beautiful, the whole image.

It was perfect. The perfect night for Dou to open up to his feelings that he had kept hidden for so long. Too long.

He sat there for a few minutes longer, just looking at the breathtaking of the world and galaxy. 

But Duo soon realised, he couldn't keep his feelings to himself any longer when he had this opportunity to tell Heero his hidden emotions. While they were alone and not to be disturbed. 

The self proclaimed nicknamed Shinigami hoisted himself up off the grass and walked slowly back to the small safehouse.

He was unsure of what he was going to say, but he *had* to tell Heero how he felt about him. His feelings for the wing pilot hadn't ever and would never die down, only get stronger so there was no point it keeping it secret. 

**There's no escaping love 

Once a gentle breeze

Weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It wont be to long 'til your in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm that's so right

Feel it steel your heart tonight**

When Duo opened the wooden door he –unsurprisingly- found Heero working on his laptop.

"You're working, now?!" He asked in a shocked tone but only half surprised

//After all, this *is* Heero we're talking about.//

"Hn." Was the only reply

"But we completed the mission and I saw you send the info to J and G and Trowa, Quatre and Wufei earlier. You know we don't have another mission until next week, we're only

stayin' 'ere 'til we repair our gundams!"

No answer.

"Heero," Duo said tentatively, changing the subject to the matter he'd come into discuss,

he went on,

"Can I talk to you seriously for a sec?"

"Ok…" he answered, but still Heero carried on typing and looking at the screen.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you, for a while now," the braided pilot paused for a

few moments as he took a deep breath.

"Go on," prompted the Japanese boy. 

"Heero I'm gay," Duo blurted out.

"Hn." The perfect soldiers gaze was still fixated on the damn screen!

"That's not all… I'm also in love…"

Heero didn't look surprised.

//Was I that obvious? Or is this just normal Hee-chan not showing any emotion? Can he not just look at me for one *bloody* second?//

"It's you Heero, I'm in love with you."

For the first time since the mostly one-sided conversation had started the wing pilot looked away from the monitor, and up at the American teenager. Heero said nothing, just for a change.

Duo hesitated on what to do now but he knew he couldn't go back on what he'd said, so, unsure in his actions, he decided to show Heero the beautiful sight he'd found earlier.

**You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender you're heart

But you know, but you know 

That you, can't fight the moonlight

No-o you can't fight it

No matter what you do 

The night is gonna get to you**

"Come on, I've got something to show you" 

"What?" Heero questioned "Duo I've got… to-to…wo...rk" he trailed off, he couldn't thing straight; he had just found out his comrade was gay, not that he had a problem with it of course (he'd had feelings for men himself and was still trying to work out his sexuality.)

//That was a bolt from the blue. I mean, Trowa maybe, Quatre obviously, Wufei no, he always criticizes women but it's obvious he loves them really and Duo, I never thought too much into it, the others were just givens, I always assumed he was bisexual, he flirts with everyone he meets. Duo's not just gay though, he couldn't just make it simple, he had to be in love, with me of all people, I never though anyone would be able to love me…// 

Heero realized he was now outside, standing in a clearing that he guessed was about ten minutes walk away from the house they were residing in, he hadn't been paying attention to were they were going and only snapped out of it when his guide abruptly stopped.

**Don't try you're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight starlight

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight**

Heero blinked, the earth and sky looked amazing. How could he have not noticed this before? He'd been here on countless missions and here with Quatre before, yet he hadn't appreciated this scenic outlook until now. 

Why? 

Maybe he hadn't noticed it, or hadn't cared; after all, it wasn't the kind of thing the perfect soldier would be bothered about.

But now he cared. Perhaps it had something to do with all these happy, jittery feelings he was feeling, feelings he had never experienced before, Heero wasn't used to emotions and didn't know how to react to them. So he just stood there watching for a while, and then wondered why Duo had brought him here. He didn't mind thought, just being here was giving him an idea of what those feelings might be. Love?

 "Duo what are we here for?"

The Deathscythe pilot pulled Heero down to the grassy floor where he was sitting and threw his arms up, waving them around to indicate the sky and priceless scene above of them. 

"I know its lovely but I didn't know you valued things like this." Heero commented

"D'ya think it was more like Quatre's type of thing, ne? Well of course I do, I grew up on 

L2, you learn to appreciate the smaller things in life, things most people take for granted. 

We never had stars, couldn't afford 'em and other stuff like meaningful song words, warmth when you're cold and alone, breathtaking views," he gestured to the sight in front of them, "love…" with that he leaned over the short gap between them and placed his lips on those of the one he loved.

Heero just sat there, stunned, he did not move even once Duo had pulled away.

**You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know

That you, can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know

That you, can't fight the moonlight,

No-o you can't fight it**

Duo kissed the stunned soldier again, but this time, to his surprise, the kiss was returned, softly at first but it quickly grew more passionate.

Eventually the two boys pulled away gasping for breath. They both lay down in the grass 

And Heero kissed all the way along duo's jaw line, extracting a moan from the long-haired boy. As he reached duo's ear he nibbled lightly at the lobe as he whispered, "ai shiteiru."

Duo turned and looked the boy he loved in the eye, he had longed to here those words spoken to him from those perfect lips, and didn't want to ruin this moment, but he had to know the truth.

"do you mean that or are you just saying it because I did?"

"Duo, I would never say something as serious as that if I didn't mean it, that kiss and being alone with you on this mission has helped my to realise my feelings for you. Love. But don't worry, I promise I won't ever take you for granted. Because if I do I might lose something so special, that took me so long to find."

Duo marvelled at the deepness, yet truth, of Heero's words.

He glanced around once more at the picture as beautiful as the boy lain next to him, and fell asleep in Heero's arms. For what he knew wouldn't be the last time, their hearts as well as their hands were entwined for now, and hopefully forever.

**You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know

That you, can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know

That you, can't fight the moonlight,

No-o you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart**

~*~*~* Owari *~*~*~

Please review comments and criticisms welcome but no flamers please!

Until next-time, bye!

Sunny Dragoness 


End file.
